


An Outrageous Demand

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [5]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Somehow, Stanley got hold of a pen. It was only natural that he'd make a demand to the narrator.





	An Outrageous Demand

The narrator saw what Stanley wrote on the wall. “A fantasy story? Stanley, I’ll be frank, I didn’t think you were the sort of person who’d like fantasy. In fact, you probably mean a world with a few more buttons to press, don’t you?”

Stanley stood still, silently, as he did when he wasn’t pushing buttons.

“But still,” the narrator continued, “I can’t tackle the concept without your help. What do you want? Dragons? Princesses? How did you even write with a pen?”

Stanley continued standing unhelpfully.

“Alright, Stanley, this is still my story. Let's pretend this never happened, okay?”


End file.
